


Invisible Touch

by VtheHappyLurker



Category: Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Fanfiction, Implied Sticky, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VtheHappyLurker/pseuds/VtheHappyLurker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While daydreaming one day, Bee learns that even a long distance relationship can be rewarding...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Touch

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Setting is a grab-bag of the G1 cartoon, the Marvel comics, the IDW comics, the tech specs, and whatever amusing or interesting bits I’ve gleaned from the TF wiki. Things like TC being armed with thermite rounds, for example, are based off the tech specs. The author would like the state now that she’s mainly sticking with the G1 animated canon for much of the character personalities and for the overall tone of this and other stories. (Since it's what I actually watched the most and remember...) In other words, expect this to be cracktastically campy and if you find yourself thinking way too hard about some small detail, just repeat to yourself it’s just a fan-fic, you should really just relax.]

“ _She seems to have an invisible touch,_  
She reaches in and grabs right hold of your heart  
She seems to have an invisible touch  
It takes control and slowly tears you apart”  
~Phil Collins, “Invisible Touch”

  
  


It began that morning while Bumblebee sat dozing at the back of the muster room as Prowl gave out the day’s assignments and yet another of his boring lectures on procedure. He’d been right in the middle of a very interesting daydream when he felt the first pulse in his spark. It hadn’t been much, just an indefinite little prickling, but given what…or rather, _who_ he’d been fantasizing about, it was enough to jolt Bee out of his snooze and cause him to nervously glance around. It wasn’t possible! You couldn’t overload someone from half a planet away! He must have just dreamt it…

Until it happened again. This time the pulse was stronger, come across as rough like when…

:: Hello, Bee. _Miss me?_ ::

Bee cringed, horrified at the voice rumbling over an encrypted comm line. There was another pulse along the bond, shuddering in time to the laugh. And they kept coming, growing more intense the longer he sat there. 

:: What’s the matter, _love_? :: purred the voice in amusement. :: Catch you at a bad time? ::

More pulses slammed into him, causing Bee to grind his denta to keep from groaning out loud. 

He tried to ignore them and the voice too in the hope that they’d just stop, but all that earned him was a series of sharp throbs that nearly made him scream out loud. The morning meeting dragged on and on and on with those torturous vibrations hitting his spark harder and harder and harder…

Finally, Prowl dismissed them. Thankfully for the confusion as the others started heading out, Bee was almost to the door when a hand caught his shoulder and the Datsun pulled him aside.

“Are you all right, Bumblebee?” Prowl’s tone was calm and cool. “You seem distracted.”

:: Say my name, love…:: growled the voice, running another pulse into the minibot. :: Tell him _who_ you call on to make it right…::

“No, sir.” He winced as a fresh pulse burst in him. They were coming on faster… “I’m fine.”

“Then why were you fidgeting earlier?” Primus! Why did Prowl have to look at him like that?! It was like he already _knew_ …

:: Say it for me, Bee…::

“I…” Pulse. 

:: _Say it!_ ::

Was that his engine revving? “I’m just eager to get out and do some patrolling!”

Prowl frowned, glancing at the datapad in his hand. “But I don’t have you down for patrol duty this cycle.”

“Oh! Eh…” The smile Bee had been forcing slipped slightly. It was taking everything he had not start moaning at the steam of pleasure. 

“Bee…” The Datsun reached out and gave Bee a light pat on the shoulder, unknowingly setting off a series of warnings from the minibot’s over-sensitized systems. The cold detachment in Prowl’s voice broke into concern when Bee gasped and jerked away from him. “Bee? Are you all right?”

Over the comm, a deep laugh rang out.

“I’m fine!” he snapped, air intakes kicking in with a harsh rasp. The pulses were throbbing through all of his systems now, swift and unrelenting. Bee forced down a whimper and in a steady voice, repeated, “I’m fine, Prowl. Really.”

“No. You’re not fine.” Prowl’s tone was firm but worried. “Your engine sound like its overheating, you’re acting strangely, and it looks like you’re about to collapse. I’m taking you to the med bay right now. Maybe Ratchet can—”

“I’m fine!” growled the minibot. “Don’t bother Ratchet with this. It’s nothing. I... I just need to lie down for a bit.”

“Then I’ll escort you to your quarters.” 

:: The Pit he will…:: came the snarl as a more possessive pulse clawed into Bee. :: You’re _mine_ , Bee. ::

“No! I mean…that’s not necessary, Prowl. I’ll be fine…” With that, Bee quickly slipped out of the room. He barely had the self-control left to stagger down the hall and into his room. Finally, after a maddening eternity of agonizing pleasures pumping into him, he stumbled into the room, locking the door behind him before collapsing onto his berth with a moan. 

:: DAMMIT, TC! :: he snarled, snapping on his comm as the Seeker slammed him with another round of pulses.:: What the Pit are you _doing_?! ::

:: You were calling for me, love. :: Thundercracker purred, the pulses coming through like a caress. He felt the bond open, almost against his will at this leisurely but passionate new throb. :: I had to answer, Bee. ::

:: Was _not_! I was… _ahhhh…_ having a daydream…::

:: About _us_ , Bee. About me coming back and taking you…:: A sensation like a powerful hand stroked up his back strut, making the minibot whimper.

:: _How_ are you doing this?! :: he gasped, writhing on the berth at the touch of ghostly fingers running up and down his insides. :: You… _nargh!_ You’re still in Russia with the others, right? ::

:: Yes, I’m still in this godforsaken, MiG-ridden country…:: Bee could swear he felt Thundercracker nuzzling that tender spot just underneath his audial. :: It’s so damn _cold_ here, love. I need you to warm me. ::

He was panting now, the touches and pulses bringing him closer and closer to overload. :: But…but you’re so far away…:: 

:: Just open up, Bee. Open up and let me in…:: There was eerie tickle, as if Thundercracker was really there, whispering into his audial. 

Bee wanted to say “no”, to put up more of a fight, but the need in Thundercracker’s voice… the phantom hands roaming all over his body, dipping inside to strum over the vulnerable wires surrounding his laser core. Whining from the pleasure, his optics offlining as he arched up off the berth, his chamber opening with a sharp hiss as he forced all the heat, all the sheer ecstasy he was feeling to flood the bond. He could practically _feel_ the Seeker’s engine roaring now, making him shake and moan. The feedback was intense, crashing over him in one long thunderous wave which finally sent him over the edge. Crying out the Seeker’s name, Bee’s entire body stiffened energy arching out from his spark, groping and reaching in desperate futility for Thundercracker as system after system crashed in the throes of truly circuit-blowing overload. He collapsed on the berth in trembling, rasping heap, forced completely offline by the massive surge which rocked him.

Somewhere deep in the Siberian tundra, a deeply satisfied Seeker was purring, both smug and now very, very warm...

  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
